Pride of the Pack
by Deathblow88
Summary: Based off of empanadadooblez' AU on tumblr. What do you do when three teenaged Saiyans find an abandoned starship from the Migrant Ages? Simple- trip the alarms, crash into Royal Territory, and find other misfits like them before fixing it and going off-world. Cover is also hers.
1. Chapter List

_**Pride of the Pack**_

 _ **Chapter List**_

 ** _Departure Saga_**

 ** _1: Discovery_**

 ** _2: From Lost To Stranded And Gone Again_**

 ** _3: When Things Go From 'Well-Tuned' To 'Off-Kilter' (Coming Soon)_**

 ** _4: And Now, We're Doomed (Being written)_**


	2. Departure Saga: Discovery

**A/N: I said that I would rewrite my previous crossover, no? Well, here it is(and with a more original title than the last one was, that's for sure. Woof, the last one drove me batshit crazy,), and hopefully, it's better written than the last one was...either way, I am sorry if I don't update on a regular basis- I still have a lot to do when I'm not writing and school is one of them.**

 **Summary: What do you do when three young Saiyan teenagers find an old Migrant Age ship? Simple- trigger every alarm, crash it into Royal Territory and find misfits like them before fixing it and going off-world. Based off of EmpanadaDooblez' AU on tumblr.**

 **Standard disclaimer applied.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Pride of the Pack_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Discovery**_

* * *

 _Planet Vegeta._

 _Home of the Saiyan race, the fiercest warriors in the northern galaxy._

 _And among the Saiyans, their tribes, to be specific, there were some special cases where there were individuals that could transform into something other than towering Great Apes at will._

 _Those particular Saiyans were called "weapons"- and they could transform into any form of destruction that meets the eye._

* * *

 _Azorean Tribe, Yasai Bay~_

"MAKA! YOUR GOD DEMANDS ATTENTION!" Hollered a loud voice from the portside next to the main village -a seaside village that stretched from the edge of Zircontic territory to the nearby peninsula a bit further north- and effectively startling an ash blonde teenager into throwing a blood-covered paring knife straight toward the figure barreling at her and nearly impaling him- had he not ducked at the last second and caught it in midair, that is.

"BLACK STAR, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Maka Albarn shrieked to high heaven, face red enough to make the Azorean crest painted on her cheek stand out easily. Behind her, her brown tail bristled in frustration, the jewelry and golden ornaments shaking along with the agitated and jerky motions.

Black Star, a young Zircontic who pretended that the cold temperatures of the southern continent never bothered him, was a blue-haired ball of destructive energy that got himself into trouble at every turn with his tribal crest tattooed onto his shoulder, just below a faded scar from a fight some years ago that nearly got him killed (she swore he never learned), and like most members of his tribe, wore borderline purple ornaments -much like the piercings in his ear- on his own tail, choosing to wear sleeveless tops and thin pants instead of the thicker fabrics better suited for the weather.

"Chill out, girlie! It's not like I interrupted something, did I?" Black Star "innocently" questioned, not even flinching at the dark glare his fellow Saiyan shot him.

"I was in the middle of _gutting a fish_ , you idiot! What if I had cut my hand off?!" Maka nearly roared into his face, causing him to sweat and back away slightly.

"Yeesh. If your job is more important to you, I understand- but the rest of us found something you might wanna see!" Black Star proclaimed loudly. "Hell, you might even get something out of this!"

Maka raised a brow. "Like what?"

Black Star grinned, showing off sharp canines. "You'll have to see for yourself, Maks."

The young Azorean sighed. "Fine, fine. But first, give me back my knife so I can finish with _this_."

The moment Maka gestured over to the pile of butchered fish -some still needing to be gutted- Black Star shuddered involuntarily.

* * *

True to his word, Black Star did have something interesting to show her- a broken ship from the Migrant Ages that was still in decent shape(despite its antiquity, that is).

Maka's green eyes, which drank in every detail with rapt attention, were wide with surprise as a taller female, this time from the Morionra tribe and clad in a blueish-grey parka with black fur pants and boots, dropped down beside them and adopted a look of surprise, in awe of the sight before her.

"Heya, Tsubaki! Lookie 'ere! A ship from the Migrant Ages!" Black Star proclaimed, gesturing dramatically towards the ovular mode of space travel from centuries past.

"Amazing," she breathed out, disbelief overwhelming caution in a heartbeat. "Did you look inside, yet?"

"Nope. Figured I'd wait until the three of us were here to get a looksee," Black Star replied, albeit a bit more calmly than his earlier outburst had been.

"Well, the three of us are all accounted for," Maka supplied dryly, gesturing to the ship that bore the Zircontic crest on its hull. The trio of friends(some in their village referred to them as a small pack- something that made Maka bristle at times,) wasted no time in searching for an entrance to the ship when Tsubaki stumbled onto a partly open hatch on the back of the ship.

"Hey, I think I found something!" The Morionra exclaimed, waving the younger two over to her side. Maka and Black Star reached over to either side of the hatch and pulled it free from its bindings, peeking inside in unison and finding what appeared to be a corridor with the barest hints of sunlight peeking in through some busted windows. Beside them, a door with the word 'Armory' emblazoned on it in Saiyago made it clearer that they weren't on just a migrant ship.

No, this was something else entirely.

"Good Rey," Maka breathed out in amazement, being the first to step inside. "I think we found an old Zircontic flagship!"

Black Star looked surprised- the mention of an ancient ship capable of space travel from his tribe was something new on its own.

"Zircontic…? But I thought that all of the old ships were in Miasmic Territory!" Tsubaki said, gaining the attention of her present company.

 _'Wait a minute...Tsubaki is right. There is no way that a centuries-old Zircontic ship_ _like_ this _would be this far south- for_ any _reason.'_ Maka pondered, verdant eyes straying over to the armory. Beside the closed chamber lay a blank scanning pad vaguely shaped like a handprint.

Black Star, having snapped out of his reverie, was the first to notice her stare locked onto the contraption. "'Ey, Maks? What are you looking at?"

Maka motioned the pair of them both closer with a hand gesture, much to their confusion, but they went along with it anyway.

"I think this opens the door to the armory, but I'm not entirely sure..." The Azorean trailed off before she looked at Black Star and then back to the pad. "Black Star?"

The Zircontic boy looked over to his oldest friend. "Yeah?"

"Put your hand on the pad." Maka commanded.

Black Star balked. "Why should I?"

"Because I tried it, and nothing happened. I don't think that Tsubaki can open it, either, even with her sword," Maka elaborated, keeping her expression calm. "And since this ship belongs to your tribe, you might be able to get it working."

Black Star instantly relented, realizing that she actually had a point. "Fine. Great Rey, you're a slave driver," he mumbled under his breath, barely missing the glare she shot him over the remark. Gingerly placing his bare palm onto the pad, a brief flash of blue light shone and scanned it before the sound of hissing steam reverberated through the trio's ears- the armory door having responded to Black Star as if the ship was his own. Inside was armor for both males _and_ females, not unlike that of the Arcosian traders that often did business in the shop that the three worked at on the border between the Southern Tribes. Color schemes ranging from white and gold to black and teal adorned the walls, all hung on racks sans the underarmours that went with them. Tsubaki formed a ball of ki for better visibility, despite the fact that they all could see in the dark.

Black Star was silent from the awe- both from opening a piece of history that only a Zircontic could ever hope to possess and that he had successfully opened it.

"Well, Maka," Black Star began, "We just made history."

Maka hadn't heard him, her attention focused on a black and azure breastplate with straps that matched the Azorean crest in color.

Maka gave a contemplative hum. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was made for an Azorean."

Black Star's tail bristled. "I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Tsubaki and Maka hurriedly shushed him, mild panic in their eyes.

 _"Be quiet, you idiot! What if something heard us?!"_ Maka hissed in Saiyago, looking around for any unexpected surprises.

Black Star gave a noncommittal shrug. _"Doubt it."_

Maka looked back at her two companions, nodding quietly. The sole Morionra of the trio reached behind her parka, pulling a dagger from a sheath attached to the tunic under the warm fur.

Tsubaki was the one who spoke first. "We need to be quiet. Maybe we can find the main door somewhere in here."

Maka and Black Star nodded and followed the Northerner out of the armory with barely perceptible footfalls, careful not to trigger any alarms that might still be working. Maka glanced around for any sign of movement, careful to look down and search for any form of tripwire. Black Star, unfortunately, tripped the only wire they had overlooked and set off a blaring alarm loud enough to attract every flying predator in the area.

"What the hell?!" Black Star hollered, covering his ears. Tsubaki whirled around in shock, face pale as the snow piled around the ship, while Maka looked out of the nearest window and spotted what looked like a velociraptor mixed with a bobcat sprinting dead at the ship- joined by several other species of predators native to the continent.

"We need to find the control room!" Maka urgently warned the other two, spurring them into action.

At that moment, any and all notion of caution was completely disregarded.

Black Star was the first to find the door for their destination, pulling the girls by their collars into the red-lit room and frantically searching for any controls to the ship.

"Find anything?" Maka asked, all rational thought having eluded her entirely.

"Not yet!" Black Star replied in panic before he pulled a lever next to the mainframe without thinking, jostling the three of them into falling over and into some raised seats.

"What was that?!" Tsubaki yelled at no one in particular, having regained her bearings.

The ship gave a lurch and rocketed off to the north before they could stop it.

* * *

"Damned _hypocrites_...saying they have no use for a son like me when they are far more _useless_ people," groused an albino teenager with the Miasmic crest emblazoned on his grey tunic and black pants, sharp teeth bared in a snarl. His tail flicked behind him in agitation, a sole red band attached to the centermost region of the appendage.

Soul Eater was having a crappy morning.

Between training with his older brother and his parents disapproving of him as usual, he couldn't wait for something out-of-the-norm to happen to him.

So when he looked up after hearing what sounded like screams by the ocean border, he hadn't expected an _ancient starship_ to come crashing into the shore when he got there.

His landing onto the beach wasn't anywhere near graceful, but the second the saw the Zircontic emblem on the hull, he was immediately suspicious.

 _'What in Diyan's name...?'_

Soul was at a loss- should he look inside for anyone that might be alive, or just go on and head to Ambren Territory, like he had planned?

Eventually, his curiosity won over and he went in through a hole in the hull, finding himself in a corridor that was lit by emergency lights and following the pathway to the control room(If there was one thing he did when not training or when he was avoiding the eyes of his fellow tribe members, he was hiding out in any old ship that he could find in the wastelands, so he knew the interior of _any_ Migrant Age ship).

The moment he got there, he saw three other Saiyans around his age -one male, two female- sprawled around the cockpit like an unorganized mess, all alive and kicking going by the pained groans they all made.

"Where the 'ell did we _land_?" The blue-haired one mumbled as he held the side of his head.

" _You_ pulled the launch control, remember?" Came the voices of the females -one blonde, the other with raven hair commonly seen within the Saiyan race,- and the taller of the two shook her head to rid herself of any dizziness the crash had given her.

It was the blonde one that saw the Miasmic first- and when she saw him, she tackled him and held a knife to his throat.

Soul's vermillion eyes nearly popped out of his skull at the sudden action, not understanding what was going on. _'The 'ell?!'_

It was at that moment, that he cursed his luck with most people- _especially_ Azoreans.

And the blonde, going off of the mark painted on her cheek, was an Azorean.

Damn it all to hell.

"I'm only going to ask once," she started, a frigid air about her, "Who in the hell are you and what are you doing here?"

The Miasmic warrior gulped audibly and stammered incoherently, not really focusing on an actual answer but rather the paring knife that smelled of blood slightly.

The Azorean's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Any day, now."

"Soul! I saw you crash! Now get the fuck off- HRK!" Soul's shouting was interrupted when the female -who he now recognized was a warrior in her own right- moved the knife to place her hand on his windpipe instead.

"Scream louder, and your head will roll." she warned. Soul's eyes widened, his hand trying to remove her own so he could nod.

The Azorean, however confusing it was, removed the limb herself before she stood to her full height, her knife still in her hand. She turned over to the black haired member of their little group -who he now realized was a Morionra, what with the double arc and dotted violet-grey emblem emblazoned on the side of her parka- and helped her stand, using her tail for extra support when she noticed her wobbling.

And now that he could see the Azorean a bit more clearly, he took in every noticeable detail- namely her attire. She wore a black undersuit with sleeves that reached the center of her forearms, and form-fitting pants that were neatly tucked into black and white fur boots, a white and azure tunic under a dark grey overcoat, and both ears had feather earrings attached to the lobes with a silver cuff clinging to the shell of the right.

The pilot, and sole male of the three, stood on shaky legs as Soul sat up, his shock over the situation finally wearing off. His right shoulder had his Tribal Crest -Zircontic, he noted,- tattooed onto it, directly under a battle scar, and he wore something he knew to be uncommon in the Southern Continent; namely the sleeveless black tunic and white canvas pants tucked into fur boots that reached his knees, and on his lower back was a wakizashi from the planet... _what was it called again? Earth?_

Soul stood once again, this time catching the attention of the other two.

The Morionra, who seemed to be less disoriented this time, spoke first.

"Where in Khagan's name are we?" She asked, her voice betraying the spark of caution in her eyes.

"Northeastern Miasmic Territory," Soul supplied. "Why, you get lost or something?"

The Zircontic boy looked in his direction blankly. "No, I set off the ship's alarms and we had to go for a joyride."

"You mean randomly pulling a lever and nearly sending us into planetary orbit?" The Azorean dryly noted.

"I hate to say it, Black Star, but Maka has a point..." The Morionra chimed in.

The Zircontic -Black Star, it seemed- sharply turned his head and crossed his arms indignantly. " _Feh_. That was then, this is now, Tsubaki."

Both females facepalmed from sheer exasperation.

"Okay, if you three are okay, I'll be going now-" Soul started, turning around to exit when he felt a tug on his loose collar.

He turned his head only to see the Azorean teen holding his shirt in a death grip.

"And where the hell do you think _you're_ going?" she questioned, her face steeled.

Soul tried to yank his clothes free to no avail, his mood growing agitated. "And I should tell you, _why_?"

"Because we may be _stuck_ here, idiot. You might be able to help us fix this damned ship." She released her hold on him as he pulled forward, stumbling as a result, and regaining his bearings as he reluctantly agreed to help them.

"Fine, fine. Great Diyan, do you do this to everybody?" The young Miasmic groused.

"She does." Black Star piped up, earning a glare not from _Maka_ but _Tsubaki_.

"What, did I say something wrong?"

* * *

First order of business was getting the ship itself free of the sandy water it had crashed into.

It turned out to be easier said than done.

"Okay, now we've got the ship out, we just have to get some new parts for it. That and some new windows, an extra panel or two to keep the hull sturdy, and some new lights. And clean it, too." Soul listed off, having just finished observing the starship's interior for an inspection.

"Any shipyards around here we can look through?" Black Star questioned.

Soul nodded. "There are at least twenty of them on the border to the Ambren Territory- about ten minutes by flight. I've worked on a few ships in each of them in my spare time."

Maka nodded. "There's a chance that we can get the parts and be back before the suns go down, right?"

"If we go now, we probably can," Soul replied. "We just can't be discovered by either tribe, though."

Tsubaki took the time to ask a question. "Where from here is the Ambren Territory?"

Soul pointed east. "That way."

Maka looked at her companions. "Let's go."

They flew east, searching for any form of Migrant Age ships lying around when Black Star caught a glimpse of white below him.

"Hey, I think I see something! That it?" He called to his compatriots.

Soul went over him and looked down to where Black Star was, a glimmer of recognition in his eyes. A sharp-toothed grin stretched over his face in excitement. "Yep." He dove down into the cluster of ships, Black Star flying over to the females to bring news of their location.

"Maka, Tsubaki! We found a shipyard!" And to show proof, the Zircontic pointed over to the snow-colored mass below.

And like magic, the trio followed after the waiting Miasmic.

Soul was already on the grounds by the time they saw him again, going over everything they needed in his head before he beckoned them over to an Erinitic warship. "C'mon, looking for what that ship needs as quickly as possible is for the best- Ambrens place sentries around here every night unless the moons are full."

With that, the quartet hastily entered through the front entrance of the sleek ship, Soul leading them to the boiler room to pick up some decent water and fuel pipes to help out with the ship's engines- he had moved the needed lights when they had entered before they moved onto another ship -This time a Bactan scout ship- before carefully removing the ovular windows to reshape and resize at a later time. The next ship belonged to the Viotelkan Tribe and was fully stocked with fuel that would last them for quite a while- about two years planetside, Soul hypothesized, before they moved on to the next decent-looking ship from the Ambren Tribe and stripped a few panels from the interior and exterior, taking some extras just in case they didn't have enough, and flew back to the flagship they left behind on the beach.

"Okay," Maka started, taking charge. "Let's get this done."

Black Star took the panels, Soul took the pipes and fuel to change them out, and Maka and Tsubaki worked on the lights before they all pitched in to help with the cleaning.

Before the suns reached the horizon, they were finished- and all was calm for a brief moment before a loud _clang_ echoed through the hallway, bringing them all to attention. The four teens drew their respective weapons- Tsubaki's dagger, Black Star's wakizashi and Maka's hunting knife- but Soul had opted to fight with his body.

 _"Great Raja, what the fuck did we stumble into?!"_ a female voice echoed through the dim corridor, followed by a brighter-pitched voice.

 _"I don't know, sis! Maybe we stumbled into an old Zircontic treasure trove!"_

Chills ran down the Saiyans' spines, feeling cold dread seeping into their bones.

 _Bandits._

 _Not good._

"Split up," Maka started, "And if you find one of them, be ready to kill them if you have to."

* * *

And 'bandits' was a correct term for the pair of Saiyans that had walked in through whatever opening of the ship, likely before they had gotten back from the shipyard.

Unfortunately, the bandits had no idea that the owners of the ship were back on board- until they ran into a young Morionra woman with traditionally crafted dagger pointed at them.

 _"Who are you and why are you here?"_ She questioned, cobalt eyes steeled to kill if needed.

The elder of the two, with straight dark blonde hair, bristled in frustration at having been caught. _"I think it's obvious why I'm here. After all,"_ the blonde started, briefly glancing behind the Morionra where her sister, her hair like the suns shining directly above the flagship, stood in wait to go for the kill. _"I came here to take the ship."_

Her sister struck as soon as she jumped back, her axe halted by a second blade that the Morionra had conjured out of _thin air_. Said Morionra kicked the shorter blonde in the gut and sending her corkscrewing straight through the hull of the ship and into a nearby sand dune with the force of a transformed Saiyan on a full moon.

Both bandits she realized were Viotelkan- which explains why one of them said 'sis'.

And the older of the two went straight after her sister with extreme haste.

 _"Patty!"_

Tsubaki gave chase, tail wrapped around her waist in preparation for a fight, but not before looking back at the damage she had unintentionally caused and groaning at the hard work utterly _wasted_.

"Crap."

The elder of the Viotelkan siblings looked back at the Morionra in confusion, unable to understand what she was saying after confirming that her sister was only knocked out before three more Saiyans came rushing out of the ship, each with an assortment of different hair colors. One of them even had their tribal crest tattooed onto his shoulder as he went slack-jawed, trying to comprehend just why the hell there was a Saiyan-sized _hole_ in the hull. The albino of the group was a Miasmic, based off of the emblem on his left breast, and he looked ready to pull out his hair. The only other female -an Azorean, judging by color of her tunic,- looked over to them with a look of pure stone, as if she was used to these situations.

The Morionra looked defeated and went over to repair the damage, asking the Zircontic a question before hopping back into the ship and coming back with a metal plate and repairing the damage.

She didn't see the Azorean from behind when the world faded to black.

* * *

"Luckily there weren't any wires there. Then we won't be able to take off," Soul dryly supplied.

Tsubaki looked ready to punch someone. "You can stop reiterating yourself, now."

Maka gestured over to the unconscious and tied up Viotelkan siblings. "What we _need_ to be doing is deciding what we do with the _bandits_."

That got a nod of approval from Black Star. "We probably should. I for one say that we drop them off in the badlands."

Soul shook his head. "No. We should probably keep them _with_ us so we can get _answers_."

Black Star scoffed. "And wait for a few hours? Hell no. I need to eat."

"Then we can head over to the Southern Continent and get some food berfore heading over to the Erinitic Territory for some game- maybe go over to the Ambren Territory for some crops. We might as well stock up the ship." Soul argued.

Tsubaki gave in her own two cents. "How about we get answers first, _then_ drop them off? If we don't find more _trouble_ , that is."

Maka hummed in agreement. "Sound plan," The Azorean conceded, turning to the males. "All in favor?"

Reluctantly, the Zircontic and Miasmic boys made sounds of agreement.

Maka nodded resolutely. "Then let's take off."

* * *

In hindsight, telling an overeager Zircontic to power up the ship after frantically sending them almost two continents north the last time _should_ have occurred to her as a bad idea.

Namely due to them now being in the _wrong territory_.

 _Again_.

Specifically _Morionra Territory_ \- and had they not angled the flagship properly with Soul's help, they likely would've crashed for the _second time_ that day.

And the second they landed, their would-be robbers snapped awake, the younger of the two searching for the war hammer she had in her hand and going feral when she realized she didn't have it on her.

Maka stood before them patiently, waiting for them to see she was there.

The elder one looked over to the Azorean and snarled fiercely, blue-grey eyes darkening with contempt. _"What do you want, Azorean?"_

 _"Answers. That's all we want from you."_ The Azorean replied, opting to stick with Saiyago for the duration of the conversation. _"We want to know why you were snooping around in our ship, bandits of the Viotelkan."_ Maka's voice was like cool silk, eyes the color of the Emeraldan Crest hardening like steel. The two in question stilled at the mention of their tribe, seemingly sobering up to it.

Maka raised a brow, as confused by their actions as the other three. _"Something wrong?"_

 _"No...just reminding myself why we're in Miasmic Territory in the first place."_

 _"Well, I hate to break it to you,"_ Soul started. _"But we're in Morionra Territory. Our resident Zircontic pulled the accelerator too hard and we somehow_ _ended up on the southern_ _border of the_ wrong continent _."_

 _"By the way, I'm not sure if you have any names either of you can give us- do you?"_ Maka questioned.

 _"Liz and Patty."_ The Viotelkan introduced, using a free hand to gesture to herself and her sister respectively.

 _"Well, Liz, Patty, looks like you're stuck with us for a while. I'm Maka. Maka Albarn."_ The young Azorean introduced herself. A slight grin found its way over her face -an uncommon sight in itself.

 _"'Ey, Maka! Soul! C'mere a sec!"_ Black Star called out- in the language that neither Viotelkan could understand.

"In a second!" Maka yelled through the open passageway. Soul did as he was asked, stretching his arms along the way.

 _"Don't you want to pick out your set, first?!"_ Black Star returned.

Maka's interest peaked, her tail mirroring her piqued curiosity. "Wait, are you talking about the armor sets?"

 _"Yes!"_

"On my way!" Maka was off, but not before deciding to drop them off in Emeraldan Territory.

* * *

"Okay, so what do we have to work with?" Soul asked, the door to the armory shut and waiting to be reopened.

Maka gave him a look. "Different sets of centuries old armor. We can probably get them checked somewhere for damage after we get them picked out."

Black Star placed his hand onto the access pad for entry, the door responding in kind to his unspoken command as it opened once more.

Tsubaki picked up what looked like an even older model than the one Maka had picked up earlier, this time in the colors of the Morionra, and decided that it was the armor she would get after grabbing black shorts and gauntlets with matching boots to go along with it.

Maka chose the armor she had been looking at earlier, grabbing a dark red jumpsuit with green arm and leg warmers and black boots tipped with azure.

Black Star chose a black and silver breastplate with straps matching the color of the Zircontic Crest, and black pants with matching gauntlets and shoes.

Soul picked up a navy and carnelian breastplate, deciding that it was a good look for him, and grabbed navy pants and black gauntlets and boots, opting to try them on when he got the chance- the Viotelkan duo in the main room took priority.

"So," Tsubaki began. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that neither of them can speak Galactic Common."

"From the look of it, no." Soul deadpanned.

"Well, that sucks. I could be telling them about my godliness and awesome strength in Common, right now!" Black Star hollered.

"The younger one went feral looking for her hammer- I doubt she'll want to listen to you ranting and raving about how you will one day surpass Czar- or _Kaiser_ , for that matter." Maka shot him down like flying game in hunting season, something that brought the Miasmic of the ragtag group to break out into boisterous laughter.

"Who dropped you on your head as a cub?!" he cackled, holding his throbbing abdomen.

The Zircontic bristled. _"Shut up, fish-teeth!"_

That was all it took for Soul to land a dropkick to his ribcage- and once Black Star charged at the young warrior, their collision rocked the ship hard enough to make it start to teeter over the frighteningly high cliff they had landed on and over to the water below.

Tsubaki went to hold back Black Star and Maka went to hold back Soul, a mite too late when they started to feel weightless and were knocked off of their feet as soon as the flagship stopped shaking.

The next thing they knew, they were scrambling for the control room to get them airborne.

This time, Soul got there first, pulling the ignition lever before pulling back the altitude gear and following with some random coordinates.

 _"Hang on to something!"_ Soul warned in panic, not knowing that he had set them en-route to what would likely be a new adventure away from home.

When the ship had stopped at last, everyone was dizzy enough to stumble around like a gaggle of toddling cubs.

"We still planetside?" Black Star's voice sounded, the Zircontic seeming to have done away with the dizziness of their sudden liftoff and noticing something startling...

He didn't just _feel_ weightless, he _was_ weightless!

Looking out of one of the rotund windows near him, he saw what looked to be a river of stars floating beside their ship.

And upon further inspection, he saw Planet Vegeta peacefully floating beside them like a ruby-colored orb in the mass of lights.

Black Star was once again awestruck, grabbing the window to stay in place. The Viotelkans behind him had been able to get out of their bindings- having realized that something had cut through the rope that held them to the chair and were now floating around aimlessly.

"Hey, guys? We have a bit of a problem, here." Black Star sheepishly began, sweating bullets as he nervously looked back to their motley crew of teenagers.

The sole Morionra of the group is the first to regain her bearings after him. "Like what-"

Then she looks through the window with him, the lights flickering between fully functional and short circuited.

She was still silent as the others went over to look through the large windows, seeing what had the pair of them so silent.

They were moving _away_ from the planet.

 _"Shit."_ they cursed in unison.

"Why did I have to jinx it?" Tsubaki moaned into her hand.

"At this point, we should be wondering just where we're headed," Maka helpfully supplied to the dark haired Saiyan.

The suns glinted through the cockpit as Soul parted from the group to find the gravity controls on the main panel, making a mental note to check the star chart that he had stashed away in his sash and check for their destination using the main hub when they were all sorted out.

 _"Get into a seat- gravity is about to come online."_ The Miasmic commanded, the other five Saiyans following his instructions by getting seated and strapping in before they felt a familiar pressure on their bodies.

Soul stood first, testing to see if the dampeners had worked, and to his immediate relief, they did their job quickly.

 _"Got the dampeners working now- we can walk around the ship freely,"_ Soul informed, _"Now we just have to find a trading outpost, because I doubt that we can go for a while without any food, water, or spare materials."_

Liz perked up at the mention of an outpost. _"Wait, is there a star chart on the main hub?"_

The rest of the group, sans Patty, looked over to the older Viotelkan. _"Yeah, the one I have is rather badly outdated."_ Soul then realized what she was trying to do. A glint of hope shone in his carnelian eyes as the notion of finding a way to solid ground became increasingly more appealing. _"Wait, do you mean that you have a way of navigating us to an outpost?"_

Liz nodded. _"There's an outpost on Khayal, not too far from here- but in order to find it, I'm going to need an accurate map."_

The rest of the group heaved a collective sigh of relief they didn't know they were holding.

"Well, there's our way out of this disaster," The sole Azorean of the group piped up, her frosty demeanor melting away to something a bit more comfortable to be around. "Problem is, we don't know if any of them speak Galactic Common."

"We'll have to take the risk." Soul supplied, unsure about their situation before he looked to their...what could they call them? Oh, right- compatriots.

 _"A small camp of Bactans live on Khayal, so getting whatever we're looking for should be as easy as flying. Unfortunately, though, a few of them can be rather hostile towards outsiders."_ Liz further explained.

Bactans could be distrustful, as some trusted only their own ranks.

On the flipside, they were damn good traders- Tsubaki usually went to Bactan Territory in exchange for medicinal plants and salves once their shop ran out.

The Zircontic of the group mulled over the information given, a hand on his chin in thought as the fang pendant hanging from his earlobe seemingly moved in tandem with his options. The ship belonged to his tribe, and he wanted to be the one who made the penultimate decision, but he couldn't surpass Czar or Kaiser if he died out in space! He didn't even have proper flight training!

In the end, they came to an agreement- once they reached Khayal and got what they needed, they would go back home and go their separate ways.

* * *

Khayal was a rather peaceful planet- a bit less gravity than Planet Vegeta, but not too light- mostly water and rocky desert, which was perfect for the Bactan Tribe- they were desert dwellers above all else.

So when the Azorean spotted an odd-looking Methystan male dressed in all sorts of monochrome -sans the Tribal Crest sewn into both shoulders of his thin tunic, she couldn't make sense of the boy, noticing three stripes in his dark hair.

Briefly, she wondered how he wasn't passed out.

Liz and Patty, on the other hand, seemed to know him very well...

Which was evident by how hard Liz whacked the Methystan over his head, making him stumble without grace.

 _"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, DISAPPEARING INTO THE NIGHT LIKE THAT?!"_

"I hope I don't have cubs with a woman like that," Soul carelessly threw out there, earning a glare from both the Azorean and the Morionra.

"A woman like what?" Maka snarled, the cold killer from that morning returning with a white-hot vengeance.

Soul gulped audibly.

 _'Shit.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again! Here we are with the first chapter of "Pride of the Pack ", and I hope you enjoyed it! Leave any constructive feedback in the reviews- all flames will be deleted promptly. This is also the start of the Departure Saga(Yes, there will be multiple Sagas, at least 10-11 chapters in length).**

 **Also, before I forget, if you want to know what the crests look like, look at the cover page.**

 **Adieu!**

 _ **Chapter 2: From Lost To Stranded And Gone Again**_

 _ **~Deathblow88**_


	3. From Lost To Stranded And Gone (Again)

**A/N: Heyo Mayo! I'm back! I have no idea how long there will be between updates, but this is not a surefire indication of that...if any of you follow any of my other fics, that is a very true statement. Now that that's out of the of the way, let's get crackin! We have a planet to get to- and you won't be expecting this one soon!**

 **Standard Disclaimer Applied.**

 **Viel Spaß!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: From Lost To Stranded And Gone (Again)**_

* * *

Soul was, safe to say, one of the most unlucky Saiyans in the cosmos.

Not only was his luck with most of the Saiyan race deplorable, his luck with women was even worse...

Especially when it came to what was now happening. Chaos, mayhem, and unintentional destruction may be a part of the equation that he was now forced to accept as his overly complex life- but the women of their hastily thrown together pack were bound to make it hell for him.

And the Azorean looked like she was itching to kill him.

The glares hadn't stopped since he had made his earlier comment about women and cubs, earning a look of annoyance and disgust from both the Azorean and the Morionra, Maka and Tsubaki, and since then, he felt shivers chasing each other down his spine.

But that had been earlier, before going to stock the ship.

Looking over his shoulder to find the Azorean currently engaged in trade with a Bactan meat merchant, hair neatly tucked into a sidebraid to account for the sweltering heat, her overcoat left behind in the flagship to let her cool down faster. Black Star's errant swearing was coming from the nearby Auruman-operated food stand as the owner screamed back that they had no fish dishes due to having little seafood in stock -Fish migration season was likely, as it turned out that they were still somewhere in their own star system's habitable zone- before the Zircontic demanded proof. Liz, Patty and the Methystan from earlier were engaged in conversation and Tsubaki was trading currency for vegetables grown near the volcanic mountain range near the ocean when Soul suddenly remembered something about the fuel tank- despite the full Viotelkan tank giving a sizable amount of fuel, the main tank in the flagship was nearly thrice as large as to account for the ship's main functions.

That being said, he went to find directions to the next fuel station planetside, hopefully to get more fuel for the ship so they could get home sooner.

* * *

"Okay, now I just have to bring the ship over, and we'll have enough fuel for at least fifty round trips across the solar system. Not a problem."

Soul went over to the door and opened it with the access code he had secretly recorded into the ship's database, collecting himself as he went to the pilot's seat and flipped the power switch. A smirk made its way to his lips as he pulled the thrusters, slowly ascending to not tip anyone off, and used the direction gears to navigate his way to a nearby Erinitic-operated way station(which he found strange, because like the Southern Continent, the North was almost always covered in ice and snow).

Upon landing, Soul noticed an Ambren female waiting for his ship, having likely been informed beforehand of the fuel job coming in.

 _"I've gotta ask- how long is the job going to take?"_ Soul inquired, knowing that his pack would be pissed when they found both him and the ship missing.

"Oh, just a few minutes, don't worry about it. Why, needed something to do?" The Ambren replied, a knowing smirk on her face as her navy eyes danced in mirth.

"No...we left without enough fuel to fill up the tank. Truthfully, I'm surprised that you speak Galactic Common."

The Ambren chuckled. "I'm used to all of the skepticism, frankly."

Soul felt relieved- he had no idea what would happen if she had tried to kill him right then and there. "Oh."

"But I never thought that I would see a Miasmic here on Khayal." The Ambren added before going over to the fuel panel, beginning with the fueling process.

Right at that moment, Soul's stomach began to growl, signaling his hunger. "...I'm going to get some food."

* * *

Maka looked around for the sole Miasmic of the group, not having seen hair nor hide of him anywhere. Strapped over her back was a Bactan meat basket chock full of different cuts, each one wrapped up for later storage and preservation.

"I don't suppose that you've seen our resident albino anywhere, have you?" Maka asked of her closest friends, who gave a reaction between a shrug(Black Star) and a shake of the head(Tsubaki).

The blonde Saiyan hummed. _"Liz? Patty?"_

 _"Hmm?"_ Liz vocalized, turning to face the Azorean.

 _"Have you seen Soul? Albino, kind of lanky, Miasmic?"_

Liz pointed in the direction of the ship, raising a brow in confusion.

Maka sprinted off, but not before sending a quick thanks over her shoulder to the ship- only to find it gone.

At that moment, she was reminded why she hated most of the male species.

* * *

A shiver wracked Soul's body, an overwhelming sense of dread washing over him like the waters surrounding Zircontic and Azorean Territory, as he got the feeling that the Pack had realized that he had taken the ship to who the fuck knew where.

 _'I'm a goner, I just_ know _it.'_ Soul internally bemoaned.

The Ambren female from before walked over to the waiting boy. "Do you want the bad news, or the good news first?"

The Miasmic gulped. "Let's get it over with."

"Bad news, your main fuel tank's mostly rusted through. Good news, I can have it replaced and running in ten minutes."

Soul groaned in dismay, holding his hands over his face.

So much for getting the fuel tank filled to make up for earlier.

* * *

Maka was pissed.

Scratch that- she was livid.

"When I get my hands on that bastard, I'm going to kill him!" Maka seethed, emmiting steam from her ki reserves as she visualized ripping the Miasmic piece by piece.

Tsubaki held her hands up towards the furious Azorean. "Who knows? Maybe he just went on a fuel run?"

Maka stopped for a moment. "What?"

Tsubaki started to sweat a little. "Y-you know, he probably went to get the fuel tank looked at before leaving. Probably."

And no sooner than had she said that did their ship fly back over to them, landing gently enough to not crash. Thirty seconds passed before the main door opened and revealed Soul, who stretched himself out to rid himself of the stiffness between his joints.

Maka delivered a lightning fast corkscrew to his jaw, sending him hurtling through the air like a rag doll.

"WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?!"

* * *

Soul nursed his throbbing cheek, having been unprepared for the punch that had been thrown at him at full force. After explaining just why he'd been gone with the ship, things seemed less tense -still hot, but not as tense as it had been before,- between them. The Methystan from before had opted to join them, making it a group of seven teenaged Saiyans to take home, and Soul was soon to lock in the coordinates for Planet Vegeta when Kayam, alternatively known as 'Kid' for some reason, walked over to the front panel, he pressed coordinates for a planet _out_ of the Rey system.

Liz noticed first, holding up a hand and beginning to panic.

 _"WAIT, KAYAM! YOU'RE ABOUT TO SEND US OUT OF THE STAR SYSTEM!"_

Too late, Soul had already pressed the lock-on button.

They were thrown into their seats as the ship went top speed ahead, away from the stars they knew to be home.

* * *

Maybe letting Kid enter the coordinates for Planet Vegeta was a bad idea.

He knew that after they realized their destination was locked into a star system with only one sun and only one habitable planet- _Earth._

 _Now_ he was ready to kill himself, mainly in part of locking in their destination. Why he hadn't listened to the elder Viotelkan, he had no clue, but with the fact that they were still in hyperdrive still made him deal himself blow after blow for it, cursing his idiocy for letting it happen.

Because while Earth was a place with a healthy population, there were still the paranoid natives to consider- they would likely be stranded if their ship was taken.

And that's something they could not afford.

Luckily, their landing was smooth, much like it was on the way to Khayal, only with far lighter gravity- had they been even one degree off, they would have crashed horribly, and with actual casualties.

Soul opened the door to let everyone off, himself being last, and creating multiple access codes for the group of Saiyans to get in- Black Star included, as he had no idea how to open the main door unless it was from the inside.

"Well. I hope they speak Galactic Common here, otherwise, we're going to end up as test subjects." Kid supplied, a rough, but light accent being his voice. _"Liz, Patty. Stay with the ship."_

 _"Yes, Kayam. We'll stay out of trouble. Call on us if you need us- we're going to set up camp."_ Liz and Patty went to look for any usable firewood and stones to start off their campsite and get it in working order along with some game, having lived their lives alone in the woods next to the main village of their tribe next to the Erinitic Territory border.

Kid nodded, though with some annoyance as he hated his name with the passion of an artisan to his craft.

Black Star was bouncing in his boots as the chill of incoming snow came down over them, wanting to eat some fish as he floated up to search for any lakes. It took him a bit, but he found a sizable water source due south of where they landed. He dropped down to the ground, turning to the group of misfits.

"I'm going fishing! Tsubaki, be my spotter?"

The Morionra nodded and flew after him, leaving the remaining three alone to contemplate their options.

"I'm going to look for any natives around here. From what I saw of the moon's position when we reached orbit, it's going to be full in a few days, and if we have any neighbors, I'd rather not disturb them." Soul piped up, flying about in his search for human life.

Maka and Kid looked at one another apprehensively as the Azorean took her hair down and partially tied it, going back to her usual style before she spoke first. "I think I'm going to look for supplies. Watch the ship until the others get back, please!"

She rocketed off toward the horizon before he could get a word in, leaving him standing alone before he went back inside to collect some paint.

* * *

At the lake, Black Star hovered above the water in a black pair of tight water shorts before diving in straight to the bottom, his sea green eyes adjusting to the cold, dark water with ease when he saw a sizable school of carnivorous fish swimming over to the blue-haired Zircontic, eager for an afternoon meal. He swam back to the shore, blasting himself out of the water to catch his wakizashi and split four fish from jaws to tailfins in rapid succession.

Grabbing his kills, he made his way over to the grassy bank, gutting the fish quickly with Tsubaki's help after drying himself and putting his clothes back on. Deep Diving was something usually done near the ocean, but since they were nowhere near any ocean, a lake would have to do.

Luckily the fish in the lake were nearly the size of the ones on Planet Vegeta, so there was an upside to deep diving for foreign fish.

"Okay, Tsubaki, I'll spot for you this time. I didn't count how many were down there, but these were a small amount of the school down there. Hopefully, you can get as many as you want," Black Star's voice carried an undercurrent of cheekiness to it, and if Tsubaki hadn't known the boisterous Zircontic for as long as she had known Maka, she would have thumped him over the head.

Like Black Star's swim shorts, Tsubaki had on a sleeveless undersuit made of a similar material, and it would help her in moving around underwater more than her parka would.

Luckily for her, she had done a few deep dives before.

She flew 50 feet into the air, close in height to the trees that surrounded the lake itself before positioning herself dead in the center above the water, tilting forward and cutting off the flow of her ki so she could go straight into the depths of the deepest part of the water.

She found the school of carnivorous fish already gunning for her- she hadn't exactly been quiet when she broke the surface- and she once again summoned a tanto to use for killing her prey before she leapt out of the water using a rock near her foot and slicing through six fish to Black Star's four.

Said Zircontic let out a shout of approval, having likely been waiting to finish and get to camp- knowing him, he was probably vying to eat some fish like he had been since before leaving Khayal.

* * *

Maka walked into the nearest village in search of a trading outpost to get supplies, having gotten some gold on her hands from the many different traders that visited her father's shop and melting them down to use on Earth as viable alternative for money. She had washed off the crest on her cheek so to not really stand out as much as she would if she had kept it on her face any longer- it had started to itch anyways.

And while she had heard of humans being like Saiyans, she had been expecting to see tailed people, but beggars can't be choosers. Not every species would really look the same as the Saiyans, though humanoid races were among the more common types if races among the cosmos.

After asking around for the trading post of the bustling village and finding it, she steeled herself before entering and being greeted by the sweet scent of vanilla and birch shavings put into a candle. She briefly wondered how they could make them like that, as the ones on Planet Vegeta were dreadfully boring and only used for light.

Making her way over to what she assumed were fur pelts on sale, she checked them to make sure they would be beneficial for the Pack.

Maka stopped.

 _'Since when have I considered our ragtag group to be a pack?'_

She mulled over it for a moment before looking over to the adjacent shelf, finding pelts of different colors neatly folded into stacks sorted by hue.

One gray, three brown, and three tan pelts later, she moved over to the cooking equipment for some metal skewers before she was done with her shopping, paying with one nugget of gold, much to the owner's shock, and walking out without a word, headed back to the ship.

Safe to say, she hadn't exactly been expecting a _bonfire_ a sizable distance away from the ship.

* * *

Soul found a small cottage on one of the mountains belonging to an old man, touching down to the earthen soil before him.

"You live here?" The Miasmic boy questioned, jabbing a thumb over to the chinese-style cottage he stood beside.

To Soul's surprise, the old man laughed. "Why yes, I do, lad. A new neighbor of mine, maybe?"

"...In a sense, I am. For the next few days, at least." Soul hesitantly replied, crossing his arms to ward off the winter chill.

"You must be freezing cold, sonny, come on in. I can give you one of my old coats for the weather!"

Soul opened his mouth to decline, but the man had already started to drag him inside of the house with strength not unlike that of a Saiyan's.

"Call me Gohan, my boy." The chipper man introduced, remembering his manners.

"...Soul."

"Soul, huh. Unique named for a unique young fighter." Gohan laughed.

Soul's eyes nearly popped out from surprise, not knowing how the old man was able to tell so easily.

"It's the way you carry yourself," Gohan said, as if he read his mind. "Only a true warrior holds himself tall and with dignity."

Soul grinned slightly. "You're the first to say that to me. My family tree looks at me like I'm a plague on their entire bloodline- except my grandmother, she actually cares for me."

Gohan tutted with sympathy for the young man, knowing his pain in a way. He himself had lost his family over the years.

The boy before him was shunned by his own, a victim in unfair judgement and favoritism.

Gohan rose to walk over to the wardrobe beside his window, pulling out an orange and tan fur tunic not unlike the tunic he wore at that current moment.

"Here you go, son. Keep it, it'll do you better good than it will for little old me." Gohan offered, the albino reluctantly taking the tunic and unsure on how to wear it. He looked over to Gohan for some help and the old man was happy to oblige the tailed boy, turning him around to put the sleeves on him before showing the Miasmic how to close it up.

Soul grinned as he observed his new coat, his tail reflecting his wonder.

Gohan cleared his throat to get the slightly taller male's attention. "I'm going to make a guess and say that judging by your tail, you aren't from Earth. Are you, boy?"

Soul shook his head, telling the truth. "You're not wrong."

Gohan nodded. "That explains the tail."

Soul then realized that Gohan knew he was an alien from the get-go. "Wait a moment, how do you know that?"

"Your ship is in the woods behind my house, actually," Gohan explained. "I saw it land while I was getting firewood."

Soul took the time to let the new information sink in.

After staying a little longer, Soul finally said goodbye to Gohan and left to reunite with the others at the ship (It needed an actual name soon, he noted dryly).

And like Maka, he hadn't been expecting to see a fire the size of a funeral pyre.

Nor did he expect to see Kayam opening a container of paint the color of the Methystan Crest standing next to the ship.

* * *

When Black Star and Tsubaki returned to camp with their fish in tow, scales and all, they weren't expecting the sight before their eyes like the Miasmic and Azorean of the Pack.

"I think I found my people." Black Star blurted in awe.

Almost immediately, every head turned to him in terrifying sync.

He almost immediately took a step back. "What's gotten into you guys?"

Soul shook off his reverie and went over to collect the fish and prepare it for cooking, using Maka's knife with her permission and a large sheet of paper to ensure that the fish didn't collect any dirt before cooking. Using the knife, he cut the bare filets into square chunks to put onto the metal skewers for kabobs.

Tsubaki went inside the open ship to retrieve some of the spices that she had bought on Khayal to season the meat in order to keep it from being entirely bland. When she came out from the back of the ship, she had three baubles of spice, one the color of the Miasmic Crest and two more the color of the Erinitic Crest, herbs in truth, and opened the red one to rub on the fish before light dusting them in herbs. Once she was done, Maka came over after setting down the pelts and taking hold of the skewers, meticulous in her approach to place the fish onto the metal rods before handing one to each pack member before sitting in front of the pyre, watching it cook with rapt attention as the pleasant aroma wafted over them like an immature adult taunting a child with candy.

Soul suddenly remembered something about what he had gone to do earlier, and cleared his throat to get their attention. "About the neighbor...he's on the other side of the forest. So no transforming for us, it seems."

They breathed a collective sigh, knowing they wouldn't have to transform on a planet that probably wouldn't be able to handle seven Great Apes at once anyways.

"Well we don't have to look at the full moon here as a requirement, so that's good news." Kayam noted.

Among the Methystan Tribe, transforming every full moon was seen as a tribute to the Gods Rey and Diyan, the latter of whom was said to have given the Saiyans the moons of their planet while Rey gave them light from the suns. Not even newborns were exempt from that particular law.

Every other Tribe just transformed every other full moon on the summer solstice.

Soon the sound of the fish sizzling alerted the Saiyans to their cooked meal, digging in before it had a chance to cool down a bit when it started to snow.

Everyone had their own memories of snow from home, especially the three who lived on the Southern Continent.

Their first meeting was the fondest of them, and none of them would dare to forget it.

* * *

 _ **Eight years ago**_

Azorean Territory, Bruss Village~

 _A young girl, no older than eleven, maybe twelve, walked alone on the streets of the busy market as she went down the path towards Yasai Bay, not seeing a streak of electric blue sprinting at her before she was rudely knocked over onto her tail, decorated with ornaments worn by those of the Morionra Tribe. She looked over to find what had hit her, indigo-blue eyes filled with curiosity instead of anger at having been knocked over when a second blur ran at the first just down the road, likely his sire, screaming "BLACK STAR!" as if it usually happened on a daily basis._ _Her hair was worn in a long braid to keep it out of her eyes, and she would need them if she wanted to find the blue one. An ash blonde child just a year younger stopped running next to her, hands on her knees to regain her breath. Like her own hair, this girl wore it in a braid that reached her mid-back, an azure ribbon keeping the end together so it wouldn't fall down._

 _"Why..in Shah's name...is he...so hard to catch?!" She panted beside her, and she decided to ask the dreaded question._

 _"Are you talking about...Black Star?" The Morionra cub asked the Azorean, hesitant to know if the younger cub would answer._

 _The young cub looked up at her with surprise in her eyes. "Huh?"_

 _"Did you mean Black Star?" She asked again, this time less hesitant with her words._

 _The Azorean nodded, standing straight. "We've been chasing him from all over the Southern Continent." The Azorean cub grimaced, disdain in her emerald eyes._

 _She then looked over to the Morionra cub, who was wincing in sympathy for the blonde, as she had do trade runs and deliveries for her older brother while he was offworld doing who-knows-what._

 _"I'm Tsubaki. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa." The Morionra introduced, holding out a forearm in the traditional Saiyan greeting. The Azorean nodded and grinned, meeting her forearm to Tsubaki's._

 _"Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you. Now, I have a Zircontic to pound into the ice." Then she looked at Tsubaki. "You care to join me? He_ did _knock you on your tail."_

 _And she did care to join her- she was curious about the Zircontic cub anyway._

 _And with that, after Tsubaki had decided to join after the younger cub, even going so far as to drop Maka over the Zircontic, her curiously was sated about Black Star soon after she had met him- said boy happened to be obsessed with surpassing the gods, the gods Czar and Kaiser, war and death respectively._

 _Tsubaki was genuinely hoping to see that day, but as time went on for the three, they became fast friends within a few days' time, quickly becoming inseparable when tragedy struck all of them fast and hard like a rampaging Great Ape._

 _But other than that, their bonds stayed true._

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so I get the feeling that the vast majority of you may think that I rushed it... I'm sorry about that. Truthfully, this chapter spun so out of hand that I ended up putting an origins flashback for the the South-Dwellers at the end. Again, if the pacing is crappy, my bad. Also, I have one little question to ask- Can anyone send in suggestions for the ship's name? I don't quite feel like referring to it as "The Flagship" for the duration of the story.**

 **Review!**

 **Favorite!**

 **Follow!**

 _ **Chapter 3: When Things Go From 'Well-Tuned' To 'Off-Kilter'**_

 _ **~Deathblow88**_


End file.
